Dinner Hijinks!
by SnivArtista
Summary: Professor Rowan invites Hareta, Jun, Mitsumi, Koya, and Phoenix over for dinner. What do they bring? Pokémon, of course. Hijinks ensue. Rated T for elderly people that curse.


**Hi friends! So my friend and me were talking about the DP Manga (yes, that manga), and we were thinking about what would happen if the characters were having dinner at Professor Rowan's lab, and brought their Pokémon along. This is the end result. Enjoy! –Sniv**

Professor Rowan was setting the dinner table. Six places for six people. He looked at the clock, which read 6:15. They were late.

"Hi, Gramps!" A voice yelled from the entryway. Hareta, the trainer that had saved Sinnoh came bounding in, followed by some really loud thumping.

"Hareta, what is that noise?" Rowan asked. He could feel the whole house vibrating. The furniture seemed to jump about a foot in the air.

"Oh, it's just Regigagas!"

"Well, ok-REGIGAGAS?!" The Professor had to grab onto a chair to steady himself.

"Yeah! You said that we could bring a Pokémon!" Hareta said cheerfully. "And I thought that Regigagas would like to have dinner with us!" Just then, Regigagas somehow poked his head into the small doorway.

"REGI!"

"Hareta…" Rowan said weakly. "Regigagas can't fit in a house. Please, bring out a different Pokémon. Like Minun, maybe."

"Oh." Hareta looked sad. But he instantly brightened up and recalled Regigagas back into its Pokéball. "Minun! Come on and eat with us!" A little blue-and-yellow Pokémon popped out of another Pokéball.

"Minu!"

"Well, then…" Professor Rowan said. "Sit down, Hareta. The rest of the guests should be here any minute." Hareta nodded, and he and Minun sat down. No sooner had the twosome sat down than Jun's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Prof! And Hareta!" Next to Jun's head, his Dragonite appeared and waved its hand in greeting.

"A DRAGONITE?" Rowan yelled. "Jun, you can't bring a DRAGONITE in here!"

"Why not?" Jun asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Because it's not going to fit!" And, to further prove his point, Dragonite tried to follow his Trainer into the kitchen, but couldn't get its belly through the door. "See?"

"Jun…" Professor Rowan said. Jun rolled his eyes, but called Dragonite back anyway. He then sent out Mime Jr.

"Mime!" Mime Jr. said, jumping up on the table. Jun picked it up and sat down next to Hareta.

"Who are we waiting for?" Hareta asked.

"Mitsumi, Koya, and Phoenix, I think." Rowan answered.

"No, just Koya and Phoenix." Mitsumi, the green-haired trainer said, coming into the kitchen. She was carrying a pot full of soup.

"You didn't happen to bring any unusually large Pokémon with you?" Jun asked.

"I'm not that stupid." Mitsumi set the pot down. "I just brought Glaceon." On cue, Glaceon came into the kitchen, a bag of Pokémon Food in its mouth.

"Well-" Jun started, but was cut off by a loud shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Hareta yelled. He and Minun hid under the table.

"It's not an Earthquake." A voice said. All heads turned to the kitchen doorway again, where a girl with two scars on her face was standing. Behind her was the head of a Steelix. "And Mitsumi, what's wrong with unusually large Pokémon?"

"PHOENIX!" Rowan yelled. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING A STEELIX IN MY HOUSE?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Thought he might like to have dinner with us." She sat down at the table next to Hareta and Minun who had reappeared from underneath the table.

"NO!" Rowan said.

"Calm down, Prof, or you're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Phoenix said.

"Send. Out. A. Different. One."

"Well, okay." Phoenix recalled Steelix and sent out her Infernape. "Happy?"

"Very." Rowan said, sitting down on the other side of Mitsumi.

"So now we're just waiting for Koya?" Jun asked, ladling soup into his bowl. Professor Rowan nodded.

"No, I'm here." Everyone turned towards the doorway again, where a blonde Trainer was standing. Behind him? A-

"METAGROSS?" Rowan screamed. "WERE YOU BORN IN A BARN, KOYA?"

**You cut me off, Professor. –Sniv**

** Too bad. –Rowan**

"I wasn't born in a barn." Koya grumbled.

"THEN PUT THE METAGROSS AWAY! NO METAGROSS AT THE TABLE!"

"Yeah, Koya!" Jun said.

"You came in with a Dragonite." Mitsumi muttered.

"Okay." Koya recalled Metagross and sent out Absol. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Rowan said. "Now come sit down." Koya came and sat down at the table next to Phoenix. Mitsumi started ladling soup into everyone's bowls.

"Now." Rowan said. "Listen, you five. You can't bring big Pokémon in here. Okay?" Suddenly, there was a loud roar from outside. "What was that?"

Hareta, Jun, Phoenix, and Koya looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Ummm…" Phoenix said, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "Well, Professor…"

"We brought all of our bigger Pokémon." Jun finished.

"Which ones?" Mitsumi asked.

"Empoleon-"

"Torterra-"

"Milotic-"

"Mammoswine-"

"Onix-"

"Staraptor-"

"Gengar-"

"Machamp-"

"WHAT?" Rowan yelled.

"We thought that maybe they could come and have dinner with all of us!" Hareta said cheerfully.

The thought of all the huge Pokémon that the five trainers used being in his small house was a very startling one to Professor Rowan.

So startling, in fact, that his chair tipped over and dumped him on the floor in a dead faint.

"Professor?" Mistumi asked.

**Well, I really hope that was entertaining for you. –Sniv**

**It was for me! –Jun**

**Same here. –Phoenix**

**Yep. –Koya**

**TOTALLY! –Hareta**

**You four caused the Professor to faint! –Mitsumi**

**It was still entertaining. –Phoenix**

**PHOENIX! –Mitsumi**

**I'm going to have to vouch for that. –Jun**

**And we didn't technically cause it. –Koya**

**Well, regardless… -Mitsumi**

***all five of them start arguing***

**Ummm…this isn't good. Well, read and review! Or now that you're down here, review, I guess. Bai for now! -Sniv**


End file.
